California Dreamin'
by EvilFalconofDoom
Summary: Moving day, not much more to it than that. :} Sequel to family Reunion. David/Mike Paul/OC Dwayne/OC Sam/OC. Marko's happily not mated to anything and isn't looking. Possibility of Nightmare fuel maybe, Violence, sexual content and profanity is a certainty. Rated M cause it's likely to devolve.
1. Nest Breech

**Nest Breech**

David's pacing and snarling, things in his way are immediately flying out of his way. the uncertainty and rage rolling off him had me tense and feeling the same, so much being flooded by him it was hard to know when his feelings topped and mine started. We're all not to calm and happy, but the discord has been in the air for a few years now.

Tired of the feelings' David is bombarding us, specifically me with, I try to distract him. Making purring noises at first that become a low rumble in my throat. He's not paying attention to the invention, this gets me curious about how far I could go with out him even noticing me, however my noise hasn't gone unnoticed by Paul who's watching me from the opposite side of the fountain I'm sitting on, amusement on his face. I stretch over the fountain, still rumbling out the low purr, my belly flat against the stone. Davids not giving any notice to these signals. I glance at Paul with a smirk and then lower myself ass raised and deepen the tone of the noise I'm making. No notice, Davids to lost in anger.

My brow quirked, David had to be really lost in his rage for my invite to gone unnoticed. I shrugged and grabbed up cupcake who was laying next to Davids chair, watching its' master pace and lash out at random objects. " Ok, you need a new name, cause cupcake is a wuss name." The dog just stares at me. " I know!"

" What?" Pauls' voice, he was now leaning over the fountain closer to me with interest.

" Violator!" At Pauls' look I explain. " Spawn, that movie? The fucked up looking clown that turned into that skeletal demon thing, perfect name for a face munching hell dog!"

" Ewww no, He's Cupcake, not Violator!" Brandy looked disgusted.

" I'm with Mike, he needs a manly name!" Paul smirks.

" Dude, it's a dog. Not. A. Man." Mercedes rolled her eyes. " His name's Cupcake, we're not changing it. Right David?"

" Oh no, no, no Mercedes, don't even try, I'm the one that has put up with getting fucked by David like a two dollar hoe, so his name's Violator." I shake the dog in front of Pauls' face, glancing towards David who still seemed oblivious. Brandy and Mercedes give me this look, the kind girls give you when they are going to play the I'm mad, but not mad game... Which isn't effective when neither are my mate.

" Pssh. You have to kick him, come on you can do it, you want to be bad ass hell dog right? Just do some fucking matrix kicks." I push Violators' feet forward at pauls' face.. He sort of kicks, well he puts his feet up and starts pushing against Pauls' face, Paul just gives me this look like I'm the one stoned.

" Mikey, you're scaring me." Paul cracks a smirk.

" Judo chop!" I try raising Violators leg to to do like some kung fu move against Pauls' face.

" ... Stop abusing the dog Micheal." Brandy rolled her eyes. " He's not Violator and right now I'd say he's being violated... Geeze his expression says someone help me."

" I'm helping him learn some moves. A karate kicking hell hound this small just would be bad ass." I look back at the girls then continue with my kicking and punching on Paul, sorta... Using the dogs feet.

" Do you know Kung Fu?" Mercedes asks me.

" No... But I've watched enough Bruce Lee Movies." So what if I have no actual training, big deal.

" Really..." Mercedes rolls her eyes. " Micheal, it's so surprising you used to be the school jock when you were human."

" Jock is better than being a clone from Davids' sperm cell." I smile evilly at Mercedes. She didn't strip her hair or pull it back making her facial features stand out like she used to, but she still looked enough like David to be his sister... When she was bleaching, she looked like his female clone.

Paul falls off the fountain in a fit of laughter from my crude insult." Burn!"

Mercedes flips her finger at me and Paul, then decides to turn her back towards us, encouraging Brandy to do the same.

Paul pulls himself up back onto the fountain and looks over to see where David was at, I look as well. David wasn't in sight anymore.

" Ah shit!" I yelped as I suddenly feel the weight of someones' body land on me and teeth sink into my nape from behind. I let out a low rumble in my throat. " Took your ass long enough to notice me." I bent my head back and nipped Davids cheek then moved from under him as he released his hold of my nape. Paul is cackling again, this time at me getting bombed by David.

" You making light of the severity of this?" I felt Davids claws run down the back of my jacket.

" No, just tired of feeling like I want to massacre everything in sight because you're letting things get to you." I turn to again nip at him, catching his chin. " I don't like feeling pissy when it's not me being the one pissy. It's annoying and Pauls' idea does have a point, we can just withdraw to the deeper parts, like off the old ball room across that drop, no one who can't fly is going to get over that."

David looks towards Paul then me. " Not that easy Micheal." He then stands. " Right now it's just a few mortals exploring, soon we'll get someone really curious or even treasure seekers." He gestures to the fountain Paul is half laying on. " They'll see this and." he points to the bar. " That, they'll know something was here and fell threw and if a smart one thinks to check old records they'll know there was a hotel here at one time. They'll come looking for old forgotten things trapped in time, we're one thing I'd rather not be found."

" It's not just the attraction of hunters, we would be in danger as a whole if our true existence got out." David let himself flop down into his wheel chair unceremoniously.

" Or worse, we'll be attacked by freaky kids that think they're Bella and we'll be thier Edward!" Paul half jokes.

" Yea, but what else can we do?" I asked.

" Leave." Only word came from Davids mouth, but it spoke volumes.

" Wait, leave the cave?" Dwayne spoke up From a book he was reading, a look of reluctance on his face.

We're territorial creatures of habit, ones that do not like a lot of change. Leaving the cave would be a very major change for us and hard for us to cope with. More so for David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul who spent a century in the cave. Except now urban development is pushing in onto our personal territory, our haven from the bombardment of the mortal world. David had been enraged because the scent of humans were about the cave, but that wasn't what had pushed Davids rage so hard, one of the mortals had tagged our cave. Our cave with their marks, leaving their graffiti on our walls as if to claim it as theirs.

" No, Santa Carla." David stated, the resentment is heavy in his tone.

" What!" We all said in shock, talk about upheaval and change.

" Why?" Brandy had the dog now in her arms, the dog was whimpering from our collective shock and discomfort and resentment. " OK, this cave, yea I can see why, with those condos and that they're expanding them even more, but why the city itself?"

" What about feeding? We'll have to change our feeding, it wont be the same kind of cycle somewhere else." Marko brought up this tid bit, which would be the most important.

" We'll have to adjust our feeding cycle to where ever we den at, but we can't stay in Santa Carla, we would be far to tempted to try and return to our roosts here, it wouldn't be easy just moving to sleep in the back of the cave, much less trying to leave it all together without returning. We'll have to leave Santa Carla and the state put enough distance between us and the city that we can't make it back here in a single night." David sighed and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and light it up. " We have no choice, we leave, put enough distance between us and here."

" I'm not leaving my birds." Marko grabs up one of said birds and clutches it to himself and strokes its' head. " Were would we keep them? It's not like open caves are found just anywhere?"

" We'll have to figure something out, cage them, they're your pets anyway, they won't leave the new den once we've established it, they'll roost where you roost." David remarks between puffs.

" No they would roost where I roost if you'd let them in the sleeping den." Marko smirks.

"Oh hell no, no, that's not changing, I'm not waking up covered in their shit." Mercedes protests with a no budging on this subject.

" Yea, Marko, your pets have to make due with not joining us in the den, ever, least not if we're going to be in the line of fire." Dwayne also has no want to be pigeon newspaper.

" They wont maybe, but we need to find a new den first. I'll set them up when we do." Marko releases the bird and it makes its' way down onto the floor. " But we'll have to cling directly to the ceiling? No posts?" Marko frowned at the thought.

" We'll see if we can take the rails in the current den, I'm not much for having the fun of sleeping hung from the rocks, takes more effort to hang on. " David sighed again in frustration.

" How are we going to move though?" Dwayne Looks between us. " We want to have enough time between us that we wont want to return, but we head out we'll be wanting to turn around when we get to far, it's not like we really have places we know to shelter in as we go." He had a point.

" ... We'll have to use something... A Moving van and we'll just have to tough it out and sleep in the truck, pile our stuff in it and sit and continue at sun down till we find a place that is satisfactory." David was thinking now, trying to figure out how to go about our situation.

" This is gonna be hell." Dwayne groaned, followed by Paul and Marko, David makes a face in response to the remark.

" Yup, the fun of having to deal with moving, we've been safe here since 1906, this is our home, our den, we know it inside out, but we're going to be having to leave and have to learn to survive in a new place... We're going to have to feed heavily before leaving David?" Paul looked over at David.

" Yes." David looked at me, Brandy and Mercedes. " We can't be killing on the open road, we don't have time to figure out where to move bodies and hunters tend to know what to look for, especially bon fires. We can't leave signs of passing and when we get to our destination we'll have to keep from feeding till we know the place. So before we go, we're gonna have to eat up, cause it'll be our last for a very long time." David glanced over at Marko when Marko let out a moan. " Santa Carla has been the prime ideal spot, with beach bon fires the norm, Hunters can't properly trace the flow of vampires to an area and bodies can be dumped in the ocean, by the time they're found if they're found there's nothing left to identify them.

" I hate fasting." Marko shuddered. " So when do we leave?"

" A week at the longest, best we leave as soon as we can. Gather what you... Paul we're not taking the fountain. " David shakes his head at Paul who been acting like he was going to lift the fountain up.

None of us felt relaxed, we wouldn't be relaxed for a long time, nope instead anxious and nerved up. it wasn't going to be fun having to go road tripping when we're a bunch of creatures that rarely migrate.


	2. Have No Regrets?

**Have no Regrets?**

**Sam PoV**

When I put out the idea that I would help Mike move, I didn't expect this to be so soon or that I was going to be taken right to their den as Mike called it. It wasn't what I expected, a cave with what looked like some building fell threw it, Satan even gave me a short history and knowing what they are, it's probably from personal knowledge. I shudder, just how old is he?

" Not as old as you think... Sammy." It had came up from behind, the one called Marko, but it's voice wasn't as smooth as before, he held a slight ruff tone to it and caused me to jump nearly out of my skin.

" Don't be an ass Marko." Mike swatted at it's back, which caused it to laugh.

" But he makes it so easy." Marko had this sort of sneer on its' face, the face, well it is stuff of nightmares.

I've seen Mike in his vampire visage more than once, but it was rare and one was induced by me getting him shit faced drunk. Mike was scary when he was actually threatening when in this form... Marko however somehow looked particularity creepy and just made me want to run out of here. A quick glance around this open cave showed that they were all lounging looking like this, all but Mike. I think Mike only kept up the human appearance for my sake, the others just didn't give two shits about it.

" Uh, Sam?" Mike swats the back of my head. " Sam, listen, geeze stop spacing out." Mike's smiling while I rub the back of my head. " OK you know David, but that's Paul, Brandy, Dwayne, Mercedes and you already sorta know Marko." Mike points them out, I've never really paid attention to who was who before, having very little contact with any of them.

David was sitting in a wheel chair like it was some kind of throne a small Pomeranian that probably didn't even weigh a pound and most of that had to be hair was at his feet, which had no shoes on, showing those unusual claws off. A glance at Paul, he had his head in the one that is Brandy's' lap, passing what I'm sure is a joint back and forth on the bed. Dwayne is lounging on the couch, Mercedes feet laying across his lap a vogue magazine in her hands and a cigarette in her mouth as she read, prompt up on the couch arm.

This whole scene was surreal, like I was in a dream, they would all look like a group of teen punks if not for the fact not a single one of them looked human. I'm a bit relieved that the place didn't look like it was splattered with blood and guts and had decayed bodies everywhere, but this was just to unreal, especially watching Marko walking around with a pigeon in his hand petting it. I notice none of them are wearing shoes, but it's probably not very comfortable to wear shoes if your feet are big nasty finger like claws.

" Got the Truck?" David is looking at me, His eyes just pierce right threw you, weather he looks human or not.

" Yea, it's up top, What are we going to shove into it first? Oh and we got a trailer separate for the bikes, going to hook it to that piece of crap jalopy of his." Mike smirks at me.

" My car is not a piece of crap!" I liked my car, it wasn't that bad.

" Sam... You drive a Kia. Look at that thing wrong and it'll fall apart." Mike laughs and so do the other blood suckers.

Blood suckers, I'm in a cave full of blood suckers, no a blood sucker den. This realization hits me hard and oh god they're all looking at me, their eyes are just following my every move. From the looks, vampires apparently don't get maid service, even as I train my mind and sight on the dust, I can just feel those inhuman eyes boring into my back.

" Mike, I'm guessing they don't want me here?" I had to ask, Mike nods his head. " Do they have to stare at me like that?" I had a feeling Mike didn't want me here either.

" You're in our den, normally only two ways a human leaves. Dead, or turned." Mike says casually as he pulls out a bag of lays chips... That still have the packaging from the 80s. " It's not very comfortable for us, just as much as it's not for you, but no one will do anything to you. You're helping us, we can move on our own, it'd just be a real bitch too and chancy."

" I have a feeling that's long past it's expiration date." I glance behind me and then wished I didn't, David was turned in his chair giving me a seriously unnerving cold hard stare. If he was scary before, in his vampire form he's down right terrifying. There wasn't much difference from the rest and I got the feeling I really was not wanted in this little sanctum of theirs, but like they hadn't much choice. Mike had insisted that I stayed behind him while we entered the cave, saying that they have no interest to hurt me, but there was still a possibility since I'd be seen as an intruder.

" Eh, it's still good." Mike pops open the bag and offers me some. " This shit never goes bad, makes you wonder what years of eating stuff like this does to someone human? Er, though I'm sure wont hurt once in a while."

" Uh sure Mike, offer me bag of poisonous potato chips." I reached in and grabbed a chip and popped it in my mouth. " Eh a little bland now, but I forgot how greasy this stuff used to be." I waved the rest of the bag off as I tried wiping the oily grease of the chips from my hands.

" This is mine! Fuck them, they gonna come here and try and take it, then they can smell like Ode, de Paul!" Paul yells as he leeks all over the old fountain, the chandelier had been removed, funny, I hadn't seen or herd anything indicating its' removal.

" Never mind him, it's a spite thing, piss all over everything so if someone's going to come in here and try and take what belongs to us, they'll have to deal with the smell." Mike smirks, apparently they're all going to take part in making this cave, fill it with the stench of vampire piss.

" ... Vampires are weird." I blink, there's not really anything I can say to this weird freaky part of my brothers nature. I'm guessing what's left unsaid is they're probably going to be doing like dogs and marking this place, by Pauls yell of this is mine, It's not hard to guess they're marking territory.

" And you're a dork." Mike slaps his hand over my head and starts messing up my hair.

**** the truck****

After some time spent looking around the cave and Mike showing it's hidden nooks, we came back out to the truck. I had to admit, though creepy, the sunken hotel was a bit impressive. He even took me to their sleeping den or roost, which smelled, not in a good way. It smelled like death and a strong musky odor, but there wasn't anything around to give away why it smelt like that. Then the idea came, Mike said one time that vampires can smell each others scent, allows other vampires to know of them being in the territory... But if that scent is being concentrated in a room for hours over time, without any circulation such as the roosting area, the odor would become very noticeable by even a human. Mike himself didn't stink, he had an odor, a slight deathly scent under the musky B.O. but wasn't overly noticeable unless you're really trying to find it. Another thing to note, the musky scent, like an animal.

" What are you doing?" Mike's giving me this strange what the fuck look as we stand behind the U haul.

" Uh, smelling you?" I wince inwardly, that had sounded so very creepy.

" You're a freak." Mike still giving me this funny look, but shakes his head.

" We've nearly gotten everything we're keeping from the entrance into the truck." David announces, they all looked human now and have their shoes on. I'm guessing they are more relaxed and not trying to keep up the human look when inside, but out here where they could be seen they maintain the facade.

" Hey!" It, Marko had Paul helping him carry a big ass coop full of pigeons " Move some of that shit aside, I'm sticking them in the back."

Mike leaves from standing next to me and hops inside the truck, David and the one Mike said is name Dwayne also hop inside. Brandy grabs up the dog when it tries to follow David into the truck, Mercedes takes a spot out side and takes things that are handed to her... Including Mike's weights. I wince, but the expected scream and the girl getting smashed under those things never came.

" All set, bring them up." David calls waving Marko and Paul on in. " Push that thing to the side, we need to fit as much as possible in here. We're not going to be using another truck. Dwayne set up the bikes in the trailer." They had went and gotten the trailer, I guess Mikes comments made them have doubts about my car.

I wasn't sure what all they where bringing, but I discovered where that chandelier went. It looked like they was going to strip as much of the stuff out of the hotel as they could, couched, chairs and the bed are all shoved in the back, along with boxes of candles, the oil drums, candelabras. There looked to be boxes of trinkets, dozens of item. Jewelry, lighters, key chains, wallets, patches, phones, a couple lap tops. Lawn ornaments... Bones... Human bones... Wire, leather strips. Then there was the less disturbing collection, a jute box, surf boards, cushions and sheets. All this was getting arranged and put back in, the huge cage of birds stuffed in the back making a lot of noise for the time of night. I wonder if Vampires have a hording addiction.

" Well Sam, you know what your job is?" Satan, er David had walked up on me and I'd not noticed, causing me to jump.

" Uh, drive?" I answered, I mean what else was I to do?

" Oh, not only drive little Sam, but you're going to have to watch over us during the day. No one's to open the trailer, I'm sure you remember we don't like sun light? That includes your brother." David was staring me hard in the eyes, though I kept them averted as to not challenge him. Challenging this one wouldn't end very well.

" Yea, I know, I don't want Mike hurt and well, I'm not stupid to what will happen if more of your kind arrive in Santa Carla after you leave." I was tense, being under his scrutiny was disquieting. He didn't give me the creeps like Marko, but the hairs on my neck stood up none the less and then there's the feeling that with single word from him, I'd be ripped apart in seconds running threw my head. No creeps, just simple terror.

" Good, We're going to go eat, we'll be back before sun rise and pile in the back, all you have to do is drive, you have a good idea of what we're looking for. We need at least a few days ride from here before we start looking." David continues, the scrutiny having changed to this casual, even pleasant camaraderie.

This guy confuses the shit out of me. " Yea, I can look up a place online as long as I can get a connection." I had a lap top. How David goes from severely intimidating and terrifying to pleasant I'm not sure, but it's very effective. I shake my head as he walks off.

" He's just making sure you're game and won't suddenly spazz out on us." Mike had said from behind me, when did he walk up?

" Mike! Gah, you're as bad as them with scaring me." I rolled my eyes at the creepy smile he gives me, with Mike I know were I stand, sinister or not, I'm used to him and know he wont hurt me, I can laugh it off. " Alright, well I'm not going to end up roasting you, I kind of want to live out the rest of my life as well as not end up with my kids on missing posters."

" Yea, that would be a bummer. Uh, Well I guess you might want to pack while we eat, cause we're going to need to go soon as dawn comes." Mike then turns and heads off with the rest of them to go find the poor bystanders that had the misfortune of being out tonight.

I hop inside the truck and tried to take a nap. Melony will be calling movers to pack our stuff up soon as I found a place, one that satisfies our undead gang of blood suckers. Once at a good destination, I'll call Melony and then she'll send the movers up with our stuff and she'll be on her way with personal things and the kids. I have it all planned out, no need to worry, I mean how bad can it be to have a road trip with a bunch of blood suckers sleeping in the back?


	3. The Other Night

**The Other Night**

**Mike PoV**

* * *

**This was actually supposed to be chapter two, things happen when trying to do two stories at once and Oops, now it's a flash back/dream. .  
**

* * *

Funerals are a bit boring. Lances funeral is coming up... Close casket of coarse. Now we're all sitting at the kitchen table, Mom with her husband that i do not care to even try to remember the name. Sam with his wife. The kids are asleep in their rooms.

" So Gina was talking to me the other day, she said she and her mom are still at odds." Mom was here of coarse, she arrived after getting word about Lances death, she didn't show at the Reunion, it'd being an Emerson gathering and her having married someone else and with lances temperament, there would have been a big scene. The mention of star and my daughter being at odds had caught my attention, so now I was listening closely to mom.

" Poor dear, it's over her having a kid... Star is afraid he could take after you Micheal." Mom smiled at me pleasantly as if she was speaking of traits like oh, physic, intelligence, ect. Not the whole I kill people for the blood and fly part.

" Excuse Lucy, she thinks you're her actual son.. She's not been well lately." Her husband says, he's a little embarrassed and about seven years younger than my mom.

Mom has gotten a little addle brained in old age, so it doesn't occur to her that people aren't going to believe I'm her kid or that it could be a little risky give away.

" He is my son, he's a good boy, mostly, he does have his condition. Doctors can't cure it sadly." Mom then continues with what she was saying. " Anyways, Gina wasn't happy with being told it's not natural and risky... Star actually demanded the boy be exercised by a priest." Mom just shakes her head.

I roll my eyes at hearing this, Star was to damned paranoid still. Gina had turned out normal, sorta. Well there was a few quirks, didn't mean her kid inherited anything, much less would turn out worse. Mom, well being another species is now a condition, like I'm inflicted with some crippling disease.

" Psychological disorders can be hereditary and not always come out in every generation, just like health and other disorders..." The husband drones on about hereditary illness I'm not paying attention to anymore... Doctor, go figure.

The time drifts by with talk of medical sickness and mental ailments, the husband now asking Sam questions about family history of ailments, specifically mental... Oh yea open that can of worms up, I'm sure by now that there's more than enough things about my close family to say we're a tad insane. As it gets latter, they retire to their hotel room.

" Eh, anyways. I'm moving." I blurt out relieved to not have to listen to the particularly boring life and Times of Dr. boring.

" Moving?" Sam asks confused.

" Yea, moving, like out of Santa Carla, we're all packing up, douche bag condos are expanding closer and we already get to many curious idiots as is coming into our den, so we have to leave and find a new den or eventually we'll get found out. It's a pain in the ass, because we kind of don't like change and more so don't like having to leave our den and will want to return to it." I sigh and shake my head.

" Totally leave Santa Carla?! But, but we just moved here! Mike! You leave what's gonna happen to us, especially if some other blood sucking hell spawn moves into this town after you! It's not like they will decide we're not on the menu!" Sam was looking ready to pull his hair out.

" Oh... Nice to know you're concerned for my well being and not using me to keep you and your family safe, thanks for caring." I rolled my eyes.

" Not like that Mike, you know what I mean, I don't want anything to happen to you, but we just moved here, Lisa is doing alright now, but with you I know me or my family aren't going to end up on the menu and that you keep things in check here with your uh, own kind and not let them move in on your territory and run rampant. Shit Mike, you told me before if something happens to a pack, others move in and there could be fighting and people ending up dead till one of them settles, or worse, what if there's an insane bunch that comes into Santa Carla? I don't want to fear if me and my family will be sucked dry in their sleep." Sam looked distressed. OK that was an understatement, he looked down right freaked out.

" Sam, you're over thinking, it's not like vampires are just going to go door to door looking to eat you and your family, humans getting killed will be wrong place, wrong time and if you're crazy enough to wonder around on the beach away from the crowds." I wanted to thump Sam on the head for being such a paranoid dork, it's not likely he'd have to worry.

" But you don't know. With you and.. the rest I know where I stand, I know its unlikely my kids will walk outside and get ripped apart. Mike I know you guys can read my mind.. What would happen if another group moves in and reads any of our minds?"

I blink, that hadn't occurred to me.. Mortals left unchecked knowing of us wouldn't be taken well. Sam being paranoid avoids being out at night as much as possible, but his kids know and they get noticed on the boardwalk by a new pack, there's no telling how they will react, but it likely wouldn't end well for them, or if Sam was noticed in a store or even picking the kids up. Sam might avoid nocturnal activities as much as possible, but it's unlikely it can be totally avoided, especially in the winter when the suns down before six.

" We..." Melony seems to be having trouble with coming out with what's on her mind. " We will be endanger if we're left here and others of your kind come wont we?"

I slowly nod and run my hand threw my hair. " I didn't think about the fact that it's unlikely you can always keep inside at night away from my kin and that your kids won't run into any. It would mean at night in public you would be at great risk and with a packs fighting for dominance they would want to remove anything that's a threat and humans that wonder freely without control and have full knowledge is a potential threat. You and the kids not so much, but Sam, Sam knows details humans wouldn't know unless they been instructed." My teaching Sam how to react to one of us might been a benefit, but it's a bane to him now when we move, because he has the misfortune of being out at night and one of our own happens to scan his mind, his life expectancy would dramatically drop.

" Shit!.. We can't stay if you're going Mike... we'll... Have to move when you do... What about Milferd?" Sams eyes widen a bit.

" He'd be as much in danger as you would, like more so because he seeks knowledge on us." I glare at Sam. " But only because you got me drunk and had been telling him everything I've told you." I was still angry about that little trick of Sam, getting me drunk so he could question me and then look me over when I'm unable to keep up the human guise like I'm some lab rat.

" Mike, geese, that was years ago and you're still mad about it? Cool off.. I guess I'll have to let Milferd know, he can.. Don't look at me like that Mike, looks like we're all kinda going to have to move where ever you move to, You will call and say where you moved.. wait, wait I know." Sam had that look, the one where some crazy ass scheme has entered that brain of his... One I most likely wont like.

" Oh no, whatever it is, no. N. O. Sam." I shake my head.

" Hear me out, but you said you'll have trouble moving, but you have to and that you'll be wanting to return here? Well I could move you!" Sam was insane.

" No, Sam, really does not sound like all that good of an idea." I didn't like this, this sounded like a bad idea.

" Mike, I can drive you during the day, get a couple moving vans, we just drive off to where you want to go and bam, we get there in a few days travel, trust me, all will be just fine I get you there and we get there. You'll be safe and make a den or whatever and we'll have the peace of mind knowing that we'll not wake to gut wrenching screams in the night." Sam looked to enthusiastic. " A road trip would do us good."

" One problem Sam.. We don't know where to go, we'll have to travel till we find an ideal spot it's not as easy as pack up and move to another state. We have to have a place we can safely rest and a feed without drawing unwanted attention, at least till we can subdue the locals to the point they aren't a danger, which takes some time and not possible in a big city, to small and the town wont support us and people tend to not like it when you eat their family and friends. Has to be big enough to have people on the street, homeless and run aways or travelers or gangs and violence and that everything doesn't close up and go dead at five. Needs to be small enough that we wouldn't end up having to stay in a house in the city where we could have nosy neighbors and that coming and going will be noticed. Our den needs to be outside of town, big cities mean we would have to travel large distances from den to active places in the city, we just do not like having to be among humans anymore than humans would want to sleep in a barn with cows. So we have to actually scout a place to decide if it will support us." I again sigh, this was a lot to have to deal with, though Sam was trying to be helpful, sure to help himself and his family, we'd do the same, but was still help, just didn't solve much.

" Well then we can look up places online, avoid major cities. I can help with this, travel to a city, what you said gives me an idea what to look for, no hick towns, no major cities, simple enough, so I can just stop in any other city and wait out till night, you guys check out the city, then give a yay or nay, then we move on." Sam made some sense, it actually sounded like something that would work.

" Fine, we'll see, but it would put you and your family having to be around a pack of "blood suckers" for an extended period of time." I glance to Melony, she didn't look happy about this, but she had kept quiet and not protested, then again she was aware the danger of staying and that it would probably be less risky traveling with vampires in a mutual need to ensure safety.

Things remain quiet for a bit. Then something occurred to me.. " Sam..." my voice held a questioning tone.

" Yea Mike?" Sams' eyes go from the table to me concern crossed his face.

" What about your job?" I raise a brow, Sam had just gotten a job here and likely they wouldn't take it well that he's suddenly quitting, because not like he can work here and live where ever we land.

" Oh, yea Daddy forgotten to mention that he clawed and back stabbed his way to the top and owns almost half the company... Which reminds me, You're now a business partner ." Sam jumps.

" Oh hell no! No, no way, noooo I told Lance to shove his little job up his ass when he tried making me his little clone, no fucking way am I going anywhere near his little soul sucking firm." I wouldn't do it when Lance tried pushing me into it when I was 16, I wasn't doing it now. " And that's even if I was human, no way."

" Mike stop being a big baby, but you're uh, now one of the leading share holders... Since mom never could bring herself to declare you missing and then dead... Anyways that's what I'm meaning, you could kind of do the work." Sam trials off as I burn holes into him with a glare. Melony looked ready to try and flee with Sam up to their bed room.

" Uh I mean it wont be hard, most things you can do on a computer now, and you know your." Sam starts snickering. " Condition" Keeps you from leaving home." Sam still snickers. " You just do your business mambo jumbo and you get money to, just, well you don't need for rent and utilities and to put three kids threw collage, or pay for food or bills or..." Sam names off his many human needs.

" I get it, I get it, but I haven't been anywhere near business crap since high school." I rolled my eyes. " And you, you little weasel wont be getting out of working, I'm not going to be doing jack diddle squat on my own."

" Fine, sure I'll do whatever, but dad never took time to show me anything, he favored you more as far as taking after him. Really Mike you won't have to do much other than a few confirmations and business meetings, I'm sure that could be arranged so you can online." Sam sighed and stared at me hard.

" I said I get it. Ok we'll figure that shit out, but I'm not going anywhere near an office building and I'm not wearing a suit and you're doing most of the work doofus." I sighed, Sam was intelligent, high IQ, just no business sense and Lance had taught me, against my will about the basics of working for a company.

Looked like this was going to be one long move, at least we wouldn't have to stay awake for much of the trip as Sam will do all the driving, very useful to have a mortal guard during the day and driver. David wasn't to keen, but had said to me we should do it, it would save us time and get us away from the den faster, David naturally not keeping himself out of my head. The one thing though that made me uneasy about this. Sam was going to have to come to our den and help us remove things during the day, he'll have to know where it is at before we can even set off and David wants Sam there soon.

**** Back of the Truck****

A loud kabang resounds in my ears and I wake with a groan from the memory or dream I had just had. Sam does not know how to drive a bobtail truck, period. I rub my head and lick the blood from my hand. The others groan and wake slightly having the surge of pain cross our bonds as a pack from me to them and then my awaken state roused them. A lamp had fallen and smacked into my head, waking me from the strange dreamy like state. Normally we didn't dream, but we are sleeping threw the night as well as day and it seems that our inactive state at night our minds will dream or replay events, mine being what had happened a few days, weeks ago?

I stretch and groan a little before trying to get comfortable and falling back to sleep being sardined up against David and the others. Literally I'm squished against David, Paul's almost on top of me, Marko and Brandy are squeezed next to me, Dwayne, I don't even no where he ended up, Mercedes is somewhere under David.


	4. Hibernation

**Hibernation  
**

**Sam PoV**

I had misgivings about this, after I suggested I would help. I mean I volunteered like an idiot to move a whole pack of blood sucking monsters, so what if one might happen to be my older brother? What brothers do, help each other? Right. Well not much choice at the moment, Mine and my families lives are now tied to them. They go, we have to go with them or risk being vamp chow or turned by some other group that comes around and decided to rape our brains with their mind reading stuff.

First night on the road and now I open the trailer door and... Nothing, nadda.

" Mike?" No answer, I shine the flash light in trying to figure out what's going on, they should have been awake by now. " Mike?" A growl, but not Mikes.

" Oh shit! Ouch!" I fall over, I had climbed up over the junk piled in the back to see what happened to them, but now I'm nearly killing myself to get away from that demonic ankle biter. " Shit!" Caught my leg on a surf board and falling over, causing some stuff to come crashing down. And now the pigeons in the cage are flipping out.

" What the fuck!" Satan's awake, don't know where they got themselves stuck at back there, but I'm guessing by the growling and snarling it was where ever those boxes of books just fell.

" Sam!" Mikes' yell sounded like some monstrous snarl, but still I can tell that he was only just annoyed, very annoyed by the tone he used.

" Sorry, was just checking!" I was a little more worried about the small dog trying to rip my face off at the moment then the pissed off shit sucking fanged demons. I barely grabbed it by the hair on it's back before it landed on my face all teeth. Watching it thrash in the air, unable to swing itself free or to grab me was creepy as hell. Little dogs like this are annoying, but little dogs like this that are immortal hell dogs, hell bent on ripping you apart is just wrong, this is so wrong in so many ways. Little dogs should be cute, not psychotic and foaming at the mouth, face bent in a demonic snarl.

" Sam." Mike's close and I see two hands pull the dog from mine. " Sam you know better, you trying to end up in the hospital?" I hear fingers snapping. " Earth to Sam."

" Hu, oh no, Look It's sun down, I was trying figure out what happened to you, you wake soon as the sun sets, you told me yourself." I had zoned out thinking about the dog, now looking at Mike, I could tell he seemed a little, tired? Groggy and maybe a little worried?

" Oh... Sorry about that." Mike now is adverting his eyes a little, a sign that he's feeling a bit akward over something he done or didn't do.

" What did you do, what's going on, tell me Mike?" I pull myself from under a surf board as I clamber out of the trailer. I was now getting worried myself that there really could be something wrong and he probably forgot to mention it.

" Well we can't feed while on the road.. Our dining tends to be a bit noticeable and if we can't remove evidence it could lead hunters to us... Soooo, we sort of have to use as little energy as possible." Mike stops speaking, running a hand threw his hair, a nervous habit of his, normally he does it when uncomfortable with a situation. Talking about his vampiric nature is one of those things.

" Mike? What you talking about? You meaning you sleep more?" I asked now curious.

" Yea, and with someone transporting us... We'll pretty much be hibernating, you'll have to wake us when you get to a spot that looks suitable to move to... Just not with falling objects." Mike smirks at me, trying to lighten the mood.

" Ok, so you all are going to be sleeping, um, wow. This is going to be one very boring trip." Well that came out wrong, Mikes giving me a weird look now. " I mean I expected I'd have to worry about what I say and what I'm thinking, that I'd be getting glares and threats all the time and having to pray you don't kill someone and ask me to .." I'm cut off by Mike.

" Woe, woe, woe Sam, really? You are such a dork, we don't just go around randomly slaughtering people and we're pretty good at removing evidence that we wouldn't you to do it, sides you'd get us caught. Even if we all stayed awake and did like normal, you'd mostly be ignored unless you actually tried interacting with us and well me, I'm your brother it's like a requirement that you annoy the shit out of me till I have to put you in a head lock and make you cry uncle." Mike smirks at me a bit. " Stop being so damned paranoid, this isn't one of your Dracula movies or depressing horror books, you're not going to be treated like some lowly servant." Mike laughs and messes up my hair. " Get the bull shit out of your head, we're just going to sleep, you drive, works out for us both."

" So, maybe I over reacted and yea thought I'd be like Egor or something, but hey can you blame me? Satan in there has an attitude." I gestured back inside the trailer, I was now sitting on the edge of its' opening.

" That's nothing personal, David just hates humans period, thinks they're pathetic weaklings only fit to be fed on. He's actually being pretty tolerant and nice. Don't think he's sat more than an hour with a human and it not end up insane or dead." Mikes reassurance really, seriously did not make me feel at all comfortable.

Knowing I'm tolerated by a century old human hating blood sucker with a penchant for inflicting insanity on people if he did not tear them open, did not make me feel all warm and gooey inside. " You really know how to make someone feel safe and secure Mike." I dead pan then rolled my eyes at him.

" Dork, you're not on the menu nor going to be signed up for the nut house." Mike laughs again and starts slipping back over the junk in the truck to crawl into the space they had in the back somewhere in the mess.

" Ha,ha, well how do I wake you? You know so I avoid the rabid over sized rat." I jumped as the dog started going berserk, barking and snarling when I said that. " You're kidding me, that thing knows what I'm saying?" That was adding to the whole wrongness of the dogs existence and how disturbing it is.

" Yea, he kinda does... Might close that now, oh and bang on the side till David starts threatening to rip your head off, then open the back here. Other wise for your own good, don't open it period.

****Theft****

" That'll be $0.99 " The guy at the counter says.

I pay him off and step out with my Slurpee, heading towards the truck, not really paying much attention as I gulp down the icy drink. I look up thinking something don't look right. After a pause, trying to figure out what's wrong, I keep going towards the truck and then stop.

I stop dead in my tracks and walk around looking everywhere. Nothing, sides I knew where I parked the truck and loosing a bobtail with a trailer with bikes hitched to the back is a little on the impossible side, except it's gone. " Fuck... Me... Sally..." I couldn't have been inside the store no more than fifteen minutes, fifteen fucking minutes and the truck is gone! Where it went, I've no idea, but the thoughts make me sick, it's day and someone goes messing around while suns up, Mike's going to be a pile of dust.

I pace, I have no where to go, no car, nothing and no idea where they are, I'd call the cops, but bad idea. If they don't get roasted and wake, then that will cause more trouble. The truck would be on the radar and they can't sit in a jail for hours explaining a situation and shit, this just can't be explained, would be far from easy. Only thing I can do is wait, maybe buy another Slurpee and hope to hell I hear something come night fall.


	5. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

**David PoV**

There is someone in the truck again, this time not Micheal's' annoying brother. Whomever it is will find that their life expectancy has just been dramatically shorten. The rest of my pack has woken now and I can feel their collective anger and uncertainty, it is still day after all and they await my action to dictate their own.

" What's up with this, looks like nothing but junk." someone says, they haven't come back here and spotted us, they're rooting threw our stuff at the opening of the truck.

I wasn't going to stand for this, so i sprung from where I laid and let out roar at them, this worked for a whole of one minute, I only paused to stare at their reaction, which was hardly satisfying.

" What the hell is this shit!?"

" Damn that looks almost real, think this is some nutter in costume or a robot?" This pathetic little nat pulls out a gun and cocks it.

I sneer at the pathetic fools, I'll get them to react, to scream in terror. " Oh we're real, very real." I say as I glance out side the truck and started to laugh a cold, vicious laugh, cause they had stashed this truck inside a warehouse, safe from prying eyes, but also for us, safe from the sun. I make my way over our collective things and hop down out of the the truck, my pack follows. We're all hungry, it's been a few weeks since we've fed and right now a little snack sounds very good.

The click of guns that ran out of rounds fills our ears, we're all laughing now, they had fired on us when we started moving towards them from inside the truck, but bullets are useless on one of our kind, they sting, but not much more than that and loosing a little bit of blood is worth it for the looks on their faces before we replace that small bit of blood with theirs.

**** Finding Sam ****

Mike PoV

I was driving the truck, keeping an eye out for Sam, We're fully awake and fed, the bodies of thieves we had stuck found a furnace in the warehouse, took a while to get that thing heated up, but once it was afire, we shoved the thieves on in. Now i was driving on the phone keeping a look out for my little brother.

" And there he is." David says sarcastically as I pulled to a stop, Sam standing on the side of the road.

" Mike, I'm glad to see you, I was worried they might find you while the sun's up and you know." Sam really was concern, for me, he had no love for the others.

" They did, just they wanted to pick the truck clean without witness's, which worked for us. we have more time to find a new den." Sam looked unnerved by the smile David was casting him and that low laugh of his.

" Don't worry about him." I say hoping out, David followed me. Paul had sat up front with us, but Dwayne, Brandy and Mercedes had stayed in the back.

" Buuuurrrrppp, yea I think I can go another two, three weeks just fine." Paul picks at his teeth with his finger. " There a liquor store around here, I need something to drink." Paul then pulls out two - three credit cards he likely picked off the corpses.

" I'm sure they wont mind us maxing them out, you did get the codes for them right?" David stares at Paul.

" Yea, duh, 4567 for this one. 1890 for this one and 4318 for this." Paul waves the cards. " Let's get some booze!"

" You stole credit cards off guys you ate?" Sam looks at me dumbfounded.

" No, he stole credit cards off guys we fed on." I point at Paul who looked very proud of himself. " What? How do you think we buy things?" That was if and when we did buy things. " I have to pay for the minutes some how right?" I wave my phone in front of his face." Really Sam, you already know this."

" Yea, but I, I just don't normally have to face it, like being flashed in front of my eyes." Sam huffed.

" Yea well, we're gonna find an all night liquor store, have a little downer for our meal before we go back to sleep for another few weeks." I ruffle Sam's' hair. " let's go."

**** On the Road Again ****

Sam PoV

last night was... Different. Vampires that get drunk together act weird together. I don't think there was a single sentence between any of them and they all ignored me, to busy poking and even nipping each other, the one's Marko, Paul and Dwayne ended up wrestling each other in the dirt, I'm sure I herd one of them squealing, but couldn't tell who with the way they where locked together kicking each other and biting.

Mike was more interested in poking Brandy, making her hiss at him, Mercedes was busy nibbling on David who even drunk seems to be to damned aware of things it gave me the willies and he was watching Mike and Brandy with this look of any minute he'd jump between them if they do something he doesn't approve of.

More surreal shit, watching vampires be vampires and teens at the same time, but none of them got violent, well not with me so far and I guess their fighting with each other was normal and not considered being violent to them. They never broke skin as far as I know, I didn't see any blood on them.

I jerk my head around to look back at the three wrestling, I had herd a whoop and howl come from one of them. It looks like the two blondes decided to try and pin the darker haired vampire, but aren't having the best success at it.

" Mikey! Hey Mikey! Little help!" Paul yells out laughing as Dwayne is trying to shake him and Marko off.

" Help yourself, I'm busy with your mate!" Mike was up to something and then leans on Brandy and nips her shoulder, making a purr noise.

" What! Oh shit!" Brandy rolls and skitters away as David lunged at them.

I wince expecting a fight, but when I open my eyes David is in a head lock, Mike struggling to keep from being pulled off. Both are growling and snarling in this strange little match, but Mike looses his grip as David pulls from Mikes' arm. Now Mike's pined to the ground David above him. Mike doesn't look worried, in fact he's smirking up at David.

I grab an illegally gotten bottle of whiskey and sit inside the truck away from the weirdness outside and take a swallow. Soon we'll be back on the road looking for a place to live, yay. We're in a town, so I grab the lap top and fire it up. " Ok where to next? Google don't fail me now."


	6. Are We There Yet

**Are We There Yet?**

**Sam PoV**

Another week's gone by haven't really found anything that looked similar to Santa Carla.. Then it suddenly hit me. I slap my hand to my face and shake my head. " why, it's so obvious.." Sure it wasn't Santa Carla, but it was close enough, maybe their life style will be a little different, but it was perfect. " disney World here i come!" I laugh, well i may not be going to Disney World itself, but Florida, another beach on the opposite side of the country. It should eb perfect. It has it's tourists, it's locals and it's street punks and gangs.

Another thought came to mind... It has hurricanes and floods. Well that's not so bad? I'll have to invest in a house made of concrete bolted into the ground.

**** Florida Somewhere ****

Alright, spent the day looking up housing and picking up papers. It'll be good to get some where to stay, hopefully for the rest of my life, hey everyone retires in this state right? I open the paper and start my search, with the economy all to shit, it was touch and go on housing, some where not bad on prices, others well, even with daddy dears shares in his company I'd not pay the asking price, I mean it better be fortified titanium steal and cement with guaranteed flood, earthquake and hurricane winds proof.

I look up from shuffling threw the paper, the sun was setting and the light in the truck was now getting to dim for me. " Wake up time." I sighed and jumped out, hoping the blood sucker bunch will be pleased with the area and find a suitable den, where ever that will be. Out of the truck I reach in and grab a lug wrench from under the seat and get to work on waking the hibernating group.

Bam, bam, bam. " Hey wake up! time to get up." The noise is loud echoing threw the truck and it isn't long that I hear one of them roar out: Stop the fucking banging. Probably Satan, er David, I couldn't really make out the voice from inside the truck. The roar was followed by others and snarling. So now they're awake, hungry and pissed off. I walk around and lift the door. " Rise and shine." I say looking in, only seeing an amber glint of a few eyes in the back of the truck. " Hey, You said wake you up when I get somewhere, well we're somewhere."

Suddenly I fall on my ass as the vampires hastily exit the truck without a word, they just take off at high speed from the back of the truck into the air in all different directions. I get up and head back to the trucks cab, got in and continued with my house check. " This looks like a good one." I circle the add, I'll call in the morning if the blood suckers decide we stay.

**** Hole in the Ground ****

Mike PoV

" It' a hole." Dwayne, looking down at the hole in the ground.

" What you mean it's a hole? It's a cave! I swear!" Paul had found this hole and summoned us all to him.

" Looks like a hole, I think Dwayne's right, it's a hole." Mercedes says with a smirk.

" well one way to find out, Paul, you first." David looks over at Paul and nods towards the hole.

Paul jumps in and then starts screaming. " Ahhhh! Oooohhh. It's a cave, told you!" The noise echos a bit and Paul start making some kind of crow sound.

"Dwayne shrugs. " Alright, it's a cave." He then jumps down, Marko follows him then Brandy, Mercedes, David, then I jump down into the hole that is a cave.

:: Spacious, let's see how far it goes, not easy access, but don't want just any mortal to decide they want to go cave diving. :: David says in our minds as he walks off down one of the tunnels.

:: It's a bit wet down here.:: I say mentally as i step into a puddle.

" We'll have to set something up so that our stuff stays dry." Dwayne glances around, he's following behind me, I'm going down one of the other tunnels in the place.

" I'll call Sam, guess this place is a keeper?" I pull out the cell phone as I walk, no signal. " Maybe latter." I close it and shove the thing back in my pocket, sides I've not put any minutes on the thing.

:: To wet here.:: Dwayne sighed as he walked around the room like place we've came into, there was a pool of water that looked like it was deep and tunneled farther down.

:: it's wet everywhere, We'll have to find someplace dry.:: David announces and again we're off splitting up to find a place to stay.

**** Back at the Truck ****

"We're done" i say after banging on the trucks door. I laugh and smirk at Sam who gets jolted awake.

" So this good or bad?" Sam yawns and looks at me with this cross between expectation and sleepy look.

" Found some caves, but they're to wet, however we did find an old abandoned building, well the basement's all that's left, it's dry and in the middle of nowhere, so works for us." I grin at Sam, it was the best we could manage, but it'd have to do since there's not much choice in the matter. burried old basement is better than slimy wet cave or moving into a house and paying rent.

I walk around to the back, everyone's grabbing their stuff, Paul's helping Marko with the cage of pigeons, which will be very hungry, but I guess hell pigeons? Don't die so they're fine. I grab up a few things that are mine, weights, It might not make a difference in muscle now, but I still like to lift them now and then, just out of habit.

It took an hour in all to empty the truck completely, leaving Sam alone for the rest of the night, till we returned early morning, we would sleep one last day in the truck and then set up and decide where to roost tomorrow.


	7. Them's Gators

**Them's Gators**

:: So...:: I look down at the floor under our perch.

:: So...:: David is also looking down along with the rest of the pack.

:: Can we keep him? Please?:: Paul says, then starts laughing.

:: We have alligators in our den...:: Dwayne states, just staring as the thing that was probably a good fifteen feet long.

:: I'll name him Nibbly, because he likes to nibble.:: Paul keeps going with his whole pet alligator scenario.

:: There is a huge fucking crock below us and all Paul can think of is new fucking pet?!:: Mercedes didn't like reptiles much, actually she hated them.

:: Well it is kinda cute, in a sorta I will eat you only a mother can love way.:: Brandy shrugs, at some point little violator had jumped up and crawled in Brandy's' shirt, it half hung as lump in it, I think Cupcake doesn't trust our new guests.

:: I think I like that idea Paul, it's actually a very good idea in fact.:: David says with a broad grin on his face, he was up to something.

:: Wait, what, you do?:: Paul looked surprised, as he was joking, we all knew he knew he was bull shitting around and isn't serious, not often anyone think when he says such things, it's a good idea.

:: Yes.:: David pulls his wallet out, removing a penny and tosses it on the beast, causing it to snap and open it's mouth. " Good gator." David bites his palm and lets his thick sticky glistening blood ooze its way down his palm and then drop to the gators mouth below, which only made the thing snap again.

:: Great, Hell gators?:: I shake my head, the thought was interesting, yet terrifying all at the same time.

:: Oh man, oh wow, hell gators, anyone comes in here they're dead.:: Paul laughs.

:: I think I like Florida now.:: Marko snickered with his hand over his mouth, staring down at the Gator.

Violator lets out a whimper and barks, likely not liking his new replacement. Hey as cool as face eating was, the little dog just didn't really have the whole intimidate and over power thing going for him, alligators though are scary things to get near and they eat people, which gave me an idea.

:: No bon fires and not as near the ocean, but people get lost in swamps and these things will eat people.:: I say staring at the gator that seems to have quieted down now.

:: Well looks like our new friend has quite a good resume then.:: David chuckles. :: A guardian as well as one to dispose of our meals.::

* * *

**** Who's Who ****

Not one to be satisfied with one gator, David went out and bound a few more to him, so we have a gator nest in our den now, fun times.

:: OK, you're going to be Ripper , yea, I like that.:: I say looking at the gator laid out at my feet who doesn't seem to care.

:: I'm calling this one Senior Death!:: Paul says, lifting up a seven foot gator like it's a puppy.

Brandy and Mercedes look our way and just shake their heads and go back to reading in some mag they got. Funnily enough the girls had no interest in arguing about our naming the gators.

:: I'll stick to my birds.:: Marko snickers, he had stuck the cage on one of the upper floors of the building and let the pigeons have free range of the run down building.

:: If we're going to be naming them, then call this one Pestilence." Dwayne points at another large gator, in all there was six of these things that have decided to take refuge in our den.

" Heh." I look down again at the gator that had shifted and now was laying its large ass on my feet. :: Wonder what brought them here?::

:: Probably our scent.:: David shrugs stepping over a gator and walking towards his wheel chair. :: Doesn't matter. They're simple beasts with good appetites and an already violent nature.::

* * *

**** Lunch ****

We've picked off a meal for the night, trying to get as much in without anyone noticing, so we're having to feed on crack whores and other homeless unwanted on the street, not appetizing. At this point in time, young nor old are safe from us at the moment if they're someone that wont go noticed missing.

We gotten hold of a few junkies under a bridge and tore into them. It wasn't pleasant and the blood was a bit sour from the constant abuse of their bodies the users had inflicted on themselves.

:: Uhg, didn't think I would have to feed something this disgusting ever again after turning!:: Paul yelps out mentally as he sucks down on a drug addict. Sure Paul will joke about feeding on such and there being nothing like a good drug hoe, but that's all talk, users this bad just taste nasty.

Thinking of it, I think the human equivalent is starving long enough that feeding, eh eating meat that's gone passed the expiration date and may be a little bit too green. It's pretty bad.

:: It could be worse, it's not quite as bad as feeding on animals.:: David comments.

Me and David are sharing one of the cheap hookers, not much a loss to humanity. We both rip threw the throat, we suck everything down so we don't dribble on to the cement leaving a tale, tale sign that something happened here. After draining it, we shoulder our burdens, we'll be riding ourselves of the carcass in short time. I get the privilege of carrying our left overs.

coarse sucking from druggies also has another side effect other than they taste like shit. Hallucinations, woo hoo...

* * *

**** After Dinner ****

Everything's a bit of a blur, my minds not to sharp like this, drugged up, but I remember seeing Paul chewing on Davids arm and drooling, Dwayne was humping a tree at one point, Mercedes was slapping Brandy as she rolled around, both convinced Brandy was covered in ants. I know I was poking Marko for some reason and Marko was just staring off into space. It took almost and hour for the drugs in the tainted blood to fade out.

We take to the air, low, keeping to the darkness so we're not seen and we fly as fast as we can to help limit anyone seeing us, our destination is the swampy area near our den. When we come to the ground out near the water and wait. Now completely sober and not wanting to mention this night again, even if we can't really remember everything about it.

I dropped the body I was carrying on the ground, not caring to much about holding the thing any longer.

" Hey no cheating!" Paul was trying to play tug o' war with a gator, but the gator went into a roll, the crack of bones can be herd and the ripping of human flesh, other gators start slinking towards us quickly, due to the commotion and not all where ones David had bonded.

There was quite a few gators grabbing the left overs and drag them into the water, when we grabbed the bodies, they spun out, ripping them in the process and pulling them free wasn't going to happen, I'd almost say a gators bite is stronger than a vampire, which was a rather scary thing, especially when you throw in that David has bound some of these things with his blood, making them pretty much true monsters if someone has to face one on the defensive.

" Eat up guys, don't leave a scrap left." David calls out to the gators, not to loud. He chuckled and looked back to us, then looked towards the way that led to our building den and made his way towards it with us following.


	8. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

It's been a month since we've settled down in this Florida town, Sams' wife had made it here with their kids in about a week, they got a nice house in a neighborhood in our territory range, just our territory already has someone claiming it, which they wont for much longer. Their kids are cranky and exasperated, having to move so soon after the first time.

" So uh Mike, you doing alright? what something to drink, uh some scotch or whiskey?" Sam was hiding something.

" what is it? Come on spit it out, what are you up to? Not something to do with the sperm donors share in that crappy corporation of his? You seem be doing fine with that on your own." I hope it wasn't that, Sam had to juggle it with me mostly in hibernation during the trip, I managed to look over what he'd done so far and far as I could tell, he hasn't fucked up.

" no, no, nothing like that, but my ass is in trouble if anyone realizes I'm pretending to be you over the internet... It's something else." Sam smiles nervously as he opens the dining room door and there with Sams' family.

" No, not him, don't tell me "he" moved here." I say, staring at the object that is the source of discomfort and creeps for anything that moves.

" Hello Mike... I decided to take... A vacation, one week and maybe... Disney land." Milferds' husky voice wheezes out.

" Bye Sam." I try and turn and escape, Sam latches onto my arm, preventing me from bolting out of this house.

" No, Mike, come on, seriously you're such a baby." Sam practically drags me into the dining room and has me sit. I could have forced my escape, but didn't want to hurt Sam. " You're act like sitting in here with one of my friends is going to kill you."

Lisa had this strange look on her face, she had caught on that Milferd want someone I cared for back in Santa Carla. Knowing what I am, she has no idea what to think of a blood thirsty monster that was ready to claw its' way out of the house to get away from this guy, this Milferd.

" It may not kill me, but it might kill my dignity." I remark side glancing at Milferd, my eyes then are cast down to the case by his feet.

"You want to know what is... In that?" Milferd picks the case up and sets in his lap, then starts to eat some of the food on his plate before continuing. " I thought that... I would bring some proper.. Equipment for my studies.."

" What study would that be?" Melony had to ask, she just had to ask Mr. creepy.

Milferd casts a side glance at me. " If he will let.."

" No! Hell no! " I jerk to my feet and start for the door.

" Uncle said bad word." Joey giggled.

" Is uncle Mike mad momma?" Kayle asks Melony, they gotten to calling me uncle or uncle Mike, Lisa will only call me Mike if she talks to me at all.

" I... Don't think he's mad, just a little unhappy." Melony looked unsure what to say and also glanced my way.

" Woe, Mike come on." Sam says and gets up, getting in my way. " Hey it's not that bad, he wants to find some stuff out and well so do I, I mean aren't you curious about what makes you what you are?"

" Uh let me think about that, oh wait. No." I say looking at Sam with irritation, I did not want to be this weirdos lab rat. " I already know what I am Sam, kinda have since 87' you know? A little hard to forget." I thump Sam on the head. " Dork."

" I'm not meaning that, ape brain. I'm meaning like see what it is that did this to you and I don't mean who, I mean how does it work, you're not the least bit curious what it was that made you change? " Sam continues.

" No, I'm not, I'm also not letting Dr. Hannibal Lector there near me with any sharp objects." I think Sam would get it, I'm not gonna be his and Milferds lab rat.

" Come on Mike... You owe me." Sam stutters when I shoot him a look. " Really Mike, I had to up and move and drive you and your friends all the way here. I mean mine and my families life depends on being around you and your friends to make sure no other blood sucker decides to taste test us. Sides I know you well enough you'd be way to curious about finding out how you are the way you are."

I grumble, Sam was right, I really was curious, he knew me to well. I just do not want to be the source of finding anything out. " Doesn't he like have a life or something to be doing other than following vampires cross country so he can violate them in their sleep?"

" I knew you'd come threw, OK just sit in the front room we'll be out after dinner." Sam was grinning ear to ear as he pushed me threw the door and closed it to go back to finish eating.

Sam decided to take what I said as an invitation, which it wasn't, but nor was I denying him allowance to play mad scientist. At least I'll be conscious for this.

**** 20 minutes later****

they finished up their meal and came into the front room, Melony along with the kids, oh lovely, I had a full audience. Milferd had brought more than just what was in the case, he had a box of things and they brought it out.

" Ok you weasel, what are you going to do?" I look at Sam, annoyed.

" Nothing much, uh right Millie?"

Milferd was putting on Gloves. " Going to take... Some blood." Milferd says, he actually was dressing up like he was going to do some fucking operation on me, he must have saw I was ready to bolt. " precaution, don't want to get... Infected." Milferd pulls out a needle and some viles and a tube. " Hold still and take off your jacket and shirt."

I did as he asked, still not happy with this, a started to growl at him, a ruff sound that rumbled in my throat as he cleaned, and just stuck a needle in me, he had decided against trying to use a tube when it made no different to tie off my arm, no pulse to make the veins stand out. I continued to growl at him threw this whole ordeal, only smirking slightly when he had trouble trying to pull the thick sticky blood from my vein.

" It's not going to get any redder if you stare at it." I remarked as Milferd has been staring to long at the strange glistening red, yet see threw blood in the tube, it was a healthy for vampire red since I'd fed recently.

Milferd looks at me and then takes more, this made me snarl and bare my fangs, we're not a very giving breed, especially of our blood. Milferd jumped at my snarl, but continued when I didn't do anything and kept on with a low ruff growl. Milferd took two more viles from me, it isn't much, but still I didn't like giving that little bit up.

Sams' kids also seem fascinated by this and hadn't took their eyes from me and what was going on.

" Can you change... To the fanggy part?" Milferd said expectantly and with so much creepy interest.

" Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Milferd then grabbed these big bolt cutters from the box, my eyes go a little wide.

" Oh no, that is not going near me, not in a million years!" I was no way going to let that thing touch me, no way in hell , Sams' friend is completely psycho.

" Relax... I just need some clippings." Milferd says putting it down.

" Clippings" Now he had me confused.

" From your claws. " Milferd looked pretty calm but his heart was going a million miles an hour, the guy's pretty scared messing with me, but to crazy to quit in his quest for experimenting on me.

" Just a few clippings can't hurt?" Sam looks at me. " We figured those claws wont come off easily, hey not going to clip the whole thing off, just the ends of a coupe of them, oh yea, take off your boots Mike." Sam tries to give a reassuring smile when I glare at him.

" Fine, but you better be happy, or you're going to wake up in a tree above hungry alligators." I allowed myself to drop the human look and pulled my shoes off. " Happy now?" I ask, looking at Sam.

" Uh, no, but thanks?" Sam gives a nervous laugh and stands in front of Milferd.

I hold out my hand for them and Sam uses the cutters himself, snipping off the claw like nail on my pointer finger with ease. It wasn't comfortable and with the human guise gone my growls came out even rougher.

I yelp feeling a pinch of pain and reflexively snap my fangs at the cause of the pain that shot up my toe. Sam had been clipping and seems he clipped right into a vein of the claw on my foot.

Sam fell back on his ass and a bit white to avoid getting his face bit, Melony gasped along with Lisa. I had gotten pretty close to Sams' face when I snapped at him.

" Reflex." I say dryly and lift my foot up to look at the damage. He taken half the claw off and it was oozing blood and it throbbed. I looked at Sam with a glare.

" Sorry how was I supposed to know it has a vein and nerves? " Sam shrugged still shaken.

" Not unlike... An animal claw... Animals have veins in their claws." The way Milferd looked at the piece of my claw you would think he just discovered some dinosaur was alive. He flipped it around, looking at the meaty inside of it and started poking at it with some weird instrument as if looking for something. " It has blood vessels... Why would he have blood... Vessels in something... Produced after turning... He hasn't a heart beat, why would it... need vessels like a living animal..." Milferd looked puzzled over it. " Not like the hands... Which have sharp... But more finger nail like claws." Milferd held the thing out to Sam to look at.

" Hey, the "it" can hear you and has a name you know?" I growled out at Milferd, but he didn't seem to notice and now Sams' kids were looking at detached claw, great I'm a science class project now. I sighed and furrowed my brows, Sam is going to have to be careful, I only have so much control to my instinctive responses when being stressed out and allowing them to poke and prod me while controlling myself enough I don't flee is not making it easy for me to hold back from biting him out of reflex. " Careful Sam."

" It's alright, just need to swab your mouth." Sam snickers at my look. " With Q-Tips. Open wide."

Again I glower, this time at the Q-Tip on a long stick, when I open my mouth enough, I get all the comforts of Sam jabbing the thing in my mouth and rubbing the inside of my cheek with it.

" What's that for?" I growl out as Sam pull some scissors from Milferds' case.

" Don't be a baby, just going to clip some of your hair off." Sam says while grabbing a strand of my hair and clipping it off.

" So now not only are you mutilating me, you're trying to make me bald?" I watch Sam stuff the hair into a little baggy. " Seriously how is torturing me suppose to show you what makes me what I am?"

" Over dramatic aren't we, bud?" Sam looks almost serious. " Milferd's going to run tests on it to see what he can find."

Milferd suddenly leans forward and starts scrapping what looked like a card over my skin. " Checking for... Body oil." Was the only answer to my questioning stare.

After about an hour of allowing Sam and his psycho friend to poke, prod and take samples, I decided to flee, wanting to get away from the two of them. They started in earnest to discuss what was going to happen with the samples they took from me. the only thing that kept me from bailing on them was I really was curious as to what is it that makes me what I am, why am I this creature aside the obvious? Though I doubt their tests can answer why I'd burst in flames in sun light or why a holy object can burn me.


	9. Results

**Results**

The ringing of my portable, er cell phone causes me to nearly knock David off my back as I jerk my head up. I hiss feeling claws dig into my back as he made sure he wasn't going to end up being removed.

" Ignore it." David hissed out in irritation, more command than a request and bit into the back of my neck.

A few minutes latter the phone rings again, just as David claws the back of my head, pressing me to the dirty floor as he came, both of us let out a low moan like howl, I had managed to pull down Davids arm and bit into it during sex and dug my fangs in deep.

The phone's still ringing. We both ignore it, laying tangled on the floor, it wasn't important as cleaning each others wounds. It stops, we're still licking each other.

And it rings again.

David growls in my ear. " I'm going to feed that to the gators if it doesn't stop making that fucking noise." Then follows up with a lick. He's in an affectionate mood and doesn't want anything to disrupt his mood, mainly the phone or me going to answer it.

It keeps ringing.

David grabs my arm to pull me down when I try to stand. " I didn't say you could go." Another command.

" It's not like I'm having to leave the room, must be important, Sam's the only one with the number." I pull away from him and walk over and dig the thing from my pants that where laying a few feet from us. The thing goes off again as I pull it from the pocket. I take the few steps back over to David and crouch next to him. " Yea?" I say into the phone.

I hear a snort and air hit the back of my neck, David was displaying his disdain towards my brother, mostly brought on by the interuption of sex.

Sam was a bit hyper, saying something about Milferd's coming back to town and he had some results from the samples they took, only problem is sam mouth was running faster than his brain could form words.

~~~ Milferdsayshe'llbebackbytomorrowandhasfoundsomethi nginteresting! ~~~ Sam always been like this when he's over excited.

" Slow down Sam, I don't speak breathless nerd speak." I snicker at the phone, but was loosing concentration as David was trying to distract me. I growled low and nipped at him.

:: Whatever it is, it's not so important he has to be bothering us right this minute.:: Davids says into my mind as he reaches to try and snap the phone close. :: I'm not finished with you yet.::

:: You, can wai, wa, wait...:: I let out a loud low moan like growl and almost dropped the phone as David's' claws was grazing a very sensitive area.

~~~ What was that?! Oh god don't tell me, I don't want to know do I?~~~ Sam likely had a good idea what was going on or what he had interrupted.

" Yea, you don't." I growled again as David was trying to mount me while I was speaking, If I kept trying to ignore him, he'll become violent. " You interrupted something and David's not wanting to stop."

" Shut up and let me fuck you!" David roared in frustration, his words barely recognizable as coming from a human throat.

~~~ ...~~~ Sam suddenly goes silent. ~~~... I'm now going to go wash my brain in bleach...~~~ Sam then hangs up, so I drop the phone.

:: Happy now?:: I ask sarcastically.

I'm suddenly violently shoved down forcing me off my ass, which David grabs me and pulls me up digging his claws into my hips. :: Now, I'm happy.::

* * *

**** Next Night ****

Sam had called again, this time saying Milferd was at his house and that I should come to see what he found out. David hadn't been to pleased about my toe getting mutilated, the claws on our feet apparently also don't grow back near as fast as those on the hands. it healed over by the next night, but was still a stub. It's been a month and it still hadn't completely grown out.

The only thing that kept them from reacting to my pain was that it wasn't major and that I was calm and more annoyed than anything, but they did end up outside the house waiting, I didn't enlighten Sam to this, I almost told him careful, not just my reaction, but they will react."

There was a quick consensus amongst us on weather Milferd will be allowed or not to have his samples, curiosity and doing it for Sam is what made me decide to say yes to it, Dwayne had said no, so did Brandy. David, Marko and Paul had said go for it, Mercedes couldn't decide. Monitoring Milferds thoughts had produced that he wasn't stupid enough to try something smart, not that his samples would do much, considering all the evidence vampire hunters must have had access to and yet we're still not a public phenomenon... Yet... David thinks it's only a matter of time before shows like True Blood become a reality.

This was going to be awkward as everyone of the pack is going to crowd into Sam's' house to hear what Milfreds findings are. Sam opens the door and nearly jumps out of his skin as we walk up onto the little porch. he must have herd the bikes and figure it was us, though probably hoped the others wouldn't join.

" Shit!.. I mean h, hi.." Sam gives me this nervous smile. " Gee, Mike you didn't mention all your "friends" were coming."

" You might have information that is important to us and you expect that we would not all show and bare witness, especially after torturing one of our own to obtain this information?" David sneered at Sam after he practically spit his words out at him.

" Don't." I elbowed David and glared.

" I didn't torture Mike! That was an accident, how was I supposed to know you have veins in your claws, sides wasn't like I took off a finger, just a claw, why do you even have claws like that?" Sam was frustrated as he tried explaining and defending himself.

David wasn't the very forgiving type and any explanation Sam had wouldn't have any effect. " Sure, are you going to let us in or stand there like a flesh wall?" David really wasn't holding back the attitude at the moment.

" David, geese, he wasn't intentional trying to hurt me." I elbow him again. " Drop it, we're here to find out what his psycho friend has learned, not bitch my little brother out."

Once Sam moved we all took up spots around the couch, we actually crowded up on it, Paul had Brandy in his lap to one side of me, David and Mercedes on the other side of me, Marko and Dwayne took up spots on the floor, both deciding to prop their feet on the coffee table. Sam took a seat on a chair across from us and Milferd was perched in a chair on the other side of the coffee table, between us and Sam, Melony just hovered near the door, metaphorical.

" So, all of you... Wanted to come here to know what I... Found?" Milferd had to ask the obvious.

" No we came here for the cotton candy and the whores, what do you think?" David spits out with hint of malice in his tone.

" I'll... Keep that in mind... Anyways I found you all... Got some form of rabies." Milferd states, we stare at him not quite getting it.

" I have rabies?" Paul suddenly says, then turns towards me, bites and starts drooling and growling.

" Get off." I push Paul away.

" I have rabies, grrr blaaahhh." Paul spits and sputters worse than Tazz on Looney Tunes, then bends down and starts to chew on Dwayne's' hair till Dwayne pushed him away, Paul laughing.

" It's like rabies, seems to be just as infectious, threw bite or blood... Even a scratch could probably infect someone... Also has a similar composition." Milferd pauses a moment then continues on. " It's... Like it's evolved form of rabies... It doesn't kill the host... Instead if becomes the host or controles the host... What you are." Milferd points towards us. " It physically alters... You and mentally, like rabies it effects the brain... Except it physically changes thought patterns... And maybe DnA structure... Rabies un-wires the brain... Least by what I know of... Mikes' differences from humans means it rewires the brain... To suit it's need." Milferd takes a breath and stops in his explanation.

" It's needs?" Sam asks curiously.

" Super rabies... Now in vampire form." Brandy said in a sing song voice.

" Grrr bite, bite, bite!" Paul starts biting on Brandy, causing her to giggle and squirm.

" So I could infect someone with my spit? I better stop spitting on people I hate then." Marko then casts a glance towards Sam, a shit eating grin on his face.

" Why you looking.. oh god you been spitting on me!?" Sam looks ready to puke. " That's disgusting!"

" To infect..." Milferd shivers. " It gave me the... Willies just looking at the blood... I almost thought it was looking back at me... And it doesn't attack blood, it attaches to it... Then detaches, I think... To alter it... It like rabies, its' goal in existence is to.. Infect others... Just changes it's host... Not kills it in the process." Milferd gives Paul a strange look as Paul was getting very frisky with Brandy on the couch.

" Don't be mating on my brothers couch, I don't think he wants your slime stains on it." I push Paul and Brandy with a smirk.

" Hey, he can learn something new?" Paul was actually serious. I face palm.

" I doubt Samuel will want to learn anything you would teach." David smirks and glances over at a grossed out Sam.

" Paul doesn't know what discreet means, so vampires are a form of rabies, how the fuck that explain or abilities?" Dwayne gives Milferd a hard look.

" Don't know? Maybe it when it rewires your minds to fit its needs... It opens your mind up to a higher plane of... Existence? Who knows." Milferd takes a puff on his inhaler. " I'll need to study... you in your natural surrounds to have a better idea."

" Not happening." David states flatly.

" He's serious isn't he?" Mercedes looks at me and then Sam, we both nod. " You're shitten me." She rolls her eyes.

" I'd need to, to understand more... How much it changes someone... From being human." Milferd wasn't going to succeed in this, David wouldn't allow him near our den.

" Only two ways a mortal leaves our den once they enter it, as one of us, or as a corpse and I'm not going to make you one of us. Understand, or do I need to spell it out for you?" Davids' voice is cold, as well as the look he was giving Milferd.

"... Oh... Moving on..." Milferd though his heart was racing was still to fascinated and decided to go on with what he's found. " it's inside everything, skin, hair, nails, blood, the virus infests you.

" Infested, great." I roll my eyes.

* * *

**** Lab Rats ****

Apparently the virus had a reaction to light. It bubbled and died when he dropped holy water onto the slide. and Milferd thinks the virus can communicate even when separate some how, cause other samples would act strangely after he killed the one sample and Milferd wanted to do tests to see if killing the virus in our presence would have an effect.

" OK, I'm putting holy water on this, not on you... just the... Slide." Milferd informs us for the hundredth time.

" Shut up and get on with it." David was tired of waiting.

" OK." Milferd then pours the water onto the slide.

We stared at the slide, we felt something, but nothing really identifiable.

" Doo do doo do. You're traveling to another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound, but also of mind.." Marko decides to say the theme of the Twilight zone.

" So we sense it?" Dwayne snorts. " We could have told you that, David likes to store his blood in bottles, we sense those."

" You murdered it!" Paul shouts. " What did that little blood droplet do to you?" Paul then looks at me. " He killed a part of you. Poor little droplet, it'll never be able to" Paul pauses. " Infect anyone ever again."

" I'll survive." I rolled my eyes at Paul then look towards Milferd. " Just no more killing little parts of my blood, It's disturbing."

" Means it some how communicates and it's communicating it's demise to you?" Milferd turns towards us, from the slide causing us all to glare, he still had an open vial of holy water in his hand. " So you sense it, because it communicates to you... Bottles?"

" He tricks people to drink his blood by putting it in wine bottles, not sure how someone doesn't spit it out, I can't see it as tasting like wine.'Sam said with a shrug.

" He mixes it with wine and then after having seen rice turn into maggots and noodles into worms, it's easy to over look funny tasting wine." I glared at David who was amused.

Thirty minutes latter with nothing other than we're infected with some kind of super rabies, we leave, we just all stood at one time and left without answering anything else from Milferd. There wasn't much to be had and we wanted to actually go out and have fun. there was a bit of things we could have been nice and enlighten Milferd on, we just aren't nice and didn't want to. Milferd wasn't understanding the communication part, but we weren't going to tell him: by the way we're telepathic, then again.

" Hey Milferd." Marko says just as we all step out of the door, that Cheshire grin on his face, hand over his mouth.

" Yes?" Milferd looks at Marko curiously.

" We can speak with our thoughts not just read them." Marko then pulls out of the door, closing it behind him, laughing as he runs up to join us at the bikes.


	10. Soul for Sale

**Soul for Sale**

Have you ever danced with the devil

in the pale moon light?

I ask that of all my pray.

- **The Joker**

" Not a good idea." I shook my head, Milferd was back, it's been a couple months, year's almost up and Milferd has decided to move to Florida so that he could have the better possibility of studying us.

" Just let me talk to him... Please?" Milferd didn't get it.

" there's no letting, I can't stop him or make him do anything, don't you get that? He wants to make a deal with you, he will, but trust me on this, you don't want to make bargains with David. You just don't. You wouldn't be the first and you're asking a lot more than the poor fools that came before you." I doubt I could talk Milferd out of this, it was insane.

" I'm sure I can manage... I'll see what he wants in return..." Milferd then puffs on his inhaler.

" Well, he's coming anyway, so..." I sighed David was on way, which isn't a surprise, he was never to far and would always show up or just wait nearby.

" Seriously Millie, you should listen to Mike, not a good idea to make deals with Satan you know? And David is as good as Satan." Sam shook his head, copying my earlier action. Melony was upstairs, she taken to excusing herself when I arrived, she wasn't fond of David.

* * *

**** Seriously?****

" So you really want to that bad?" David said with amusement. " I already told you, only one way a mortal leaves our den, that is not going to change. Milferd."

" Well I could do something you want in return, name it." Milferd pleads nearly for the opportunity to study us. He has no idea what he's asking for.

" That so?" David leans forward. I want to tell Milferd to run, cause he's now got Davids' attention.

" Yes." Milferd answers.

" Come on Milferd this can't be a good idea..." Sam's nervous, but Sam's well aware what the danger of dealing with David is, I more than let him know David's not someone to try to make bargains with.

David holds his hand up in a gesture to tell Sam to quite. " I'm sure he's old enough to make his own decisions... Then we'll have a deal then Milferd?" David then holds his hand out for Milferd to shake, his expression neutral.

:: What are you planning, what could he possibly have that we could gain from this deal?:: I asked, not that I cared, but I didn't want Sam upset by something happening to his friend.

:: The man's intelligent, to intelligent for his own good.:: David sounded smug as he mentally spoke to me. :: All brains, no common sense, perfect to use. We'd just have to get him set up.::

" What do you want in return?" Milferd was eying Davids out stretched hand with suspicion.

:: Not entirely gullible with no common sense.:: I said, amused.

" Nothing beyond your abilities to handle. I wouldn't ask something out of your... Moral bounds." David waited. " Just some help in ensuring my kins... Prosperity and I mean Mine, those of my blood, not to much of a trade is it?" David naturally wasn't going to give out what this help would be.

" What prosperity?" Milferd was still hesitant.

" Simple, I want to make sure any made with my bloods, survival and continuation. " David gives Milferd a reassuring smile. " I Don't lie Milferd, it's the honest truth, I'm a man of my word." That is true enough, David gives his word, then it's no lie, but doesn't mean he has revealed all of the meaning behind the deal... Which he hasn't, fat chance of David saying what he fully means till time to collect.

" I'll not harm people." Milferd says before taking Davids hand.

" As I said, I'll ask nothing against your morals." David lets out that cold laugh of his.

:: Great... National Geographic, vampire edition. :: I say with more than a little bit of sarcasm.

:: We'll be compensated in the long run.:: David tries reassuring me.

" ... Millie you don't know what you're getting into, you're going to be staying in their den, humans don't leave that alive..." Sam looked to me filled with questions.

" He made a deal, I keep my word as I said and no harm will come to him, he'll just have to keep his end of the bargain... Though there will be no allowance of seeing the way to our den, nor once there will you be allowed to leave. Until you wish to go, but once you leave you will not come back to it ever again. Am I clear?" David s' eyes bore into Milferd.

" Yes." Milferd nods, he'll need to prepare for his time staying with us. He's lucky Sam can get him a job in the business of our dearly departed sperm donor considering he'll likely be stuck in our den for some time to come.

* * *

**** Den of Evil ****

Milferd PoV

Before embarking on my trip, I packed an extra inhaler as I have a feeling I'll be needing it quite soon and that the vampires which I shall be observing will not be entirely accommodating for my asthma and allergies. Best to add extra hand sanitizer and lotion.

I was right that I would likely need an extra inhaler as our trip wasn't done by bike, but the one, David shoved a burlap bag over my head that smelled of mildew and took to the air, which my screaming soon ended with something clasping my mouth ( I have a fear of heights). On landing we descended I assume beneath the ground, the sack was then removed from my head and I had to immediately use the inhaler. Mildew setting off my allergies along with the terrifying flight did not help my breathing. I wish they would have mentioned the flight, I would have taken pills that would have had me knocked out for it.

I soon found myself looking around this den, lighting was buy old oil drums, filled with wood and other flammables, so lighting was rather dim and castes shadows in corners, which gave the area a gloomy, creepy look to it. It looked to be a basement and not a very clean one, dirt covered the floors, mildew on the walls and I think moss... I'm will need another inhaler and my antibacterial hand cleaner maybe not up to par for this. The vampires had furniture set up, while old and worn, it seems they keep what they lay or sit on relatively free of dust, this was a relief, though I still will have to make sure not to forget to my allergy pills... There also is an old chandelier sitting in the middle of the floor, for what purpose I have no idea, but it obviously is something that does not belong to the building.

There looks to be objects strung on pipes, a sort of mobile. This had me curious and on closer look I identified a CD, key chains, strips of leather cloth and ... Bones, small bones and by the looks, it wasn't from a cow or chicken... It looks like the mobiles are mainly made up of these bones...

Other than the strange mobiles that dotted the pipes, I found that they used old sheets and gauze cloth to section off the place. One side has a bed, another there seemed to be a hall behind. I noticed that what they used for a main room had a few posters on the wall, one the person looked similar to Mike, on inquiring, I am told it is Jim Morrison.

Tonight I will not be seeing the vampires at their nature, this I am sure... They won't stop staring at me with this cold stare, including Mike whom has been far more pleasant, even normal in the past, has taken on this cold nature and looks at me just as the others, just as foreboding. It was obvious I am not liked within their den. Perhaps tomorrow they will be more relaxed and acting of their own nature.


	11. The Milferd Files

**The Milfred Files**

Night one:

Entry one:

I woke on the couch, last nights slumber was uneventful aside that I found out why my subjects of study were snickering when I chose the bed. After thirty minutes I had to seek the couch, as the bed seemed to have adopted a number of bed bugs and lice. the dust and mildew had me puffing my inhaler.

Some how the couch remained free of parasites, yet how is it the bed goes untreated?

Entry Two:

I felt need to see what my surroundings are, so I ventured forth to discern the location of Pack LB. I've taken to calling them Pack LB as they go by The Lost Boys as their name. I choose pack as they're not human and Sam has said Mike has referred them as such.

My exploration came to a halt as I neared what likely was the exit, I found several alligators basking in the sun cascading down an opening that led upwards. I wasn't wishing to leave, but to get an idea of where I'm at, but now I understand how Davids' words of that I will not be able to leave till I'm ready meant. I am till my work is done, a willing prisoner.

* * *

Night Two:

Entry One:

Pack LB is still not very responsive, nor relaxed and acting within their natural ways. They however have remained in their vampire forms and take no opportunity to stop glaring at me, even taking to an occasional growl.

I conclude my presence is very unwelcome here, but hopefully they can adjust and calm to my being within their pack.

Entry Two:

It's late and I'm hungry, I'm thinking I should have considered my dietary needs before embarking on this study.

On asking the dominate male, David on food provision, he looked at me with what I could call a callous disinterest and went back to his cards. Thirty minutes latter I was presented with a burger that leaked oil and had gotten a bit cold.

My meal wasn't satisfying, at least they gave me bottled water, even if it was warm.

Entry Three:

I woke in the morning and vomited into a trash can, fast food is not so good for my health.

Today i decided to venture around the building, away from the alligators. I brought with me a pen light as I figured they wouldn't be happy with a normal flashlight.

I venture into the direction they take before dawn, I assume their nest, where they sleep. My search proved fruitful as I found an old elevator shaft which looked to have water filling the bottom and above, to my surprise Pack LB was roosting above on what looked like poles they themselves had sat up. With a bit of angling I was able to capture a glimpse of their feet, solving the question of what they used those claws for.

I immediately record this in my findings on the nature of vampire sleeping habits at least that of pack LB. Study of a different pack would I assume, be fatal.

* * *

Night Three:

Entry One:

I was given pizza tonight, the dominate male David has no consideration for my dietary needs, remarking you eat what we give you when I tried explaining that I prefer something more healthy.

Entry Two:

Break through, Pack LB has started to ignore me, though not entirely calmed to my presence and acting as they would normally without human contact.

Unsurprisingly it was Micheal that broke the silent glare. Mike has seemed the more approachable and tolerant of the group, but he is also the youngest and still connected to his human family.

I picture Micheal as like being a wild animal raised by humans in his tolerance of humans, though I'm aware he kills humans like the rest do.

Currently Mike has a hold of David and is biting on him, making this strange purring noise. It makes it obvious that what Sam said about them being mates wasn't misinterpretation as the two seem to be in a strange way affectionate towards each other.

It's hard to believe their relationship is mutual outside my observations here as Mike seems to be very spiteful and to the point of insulting towards David, while David shows to be smug and arrogant over his relationship with and control over Mike. Currently it seems that the relationship they have is mutual and that they both feed off each other, literally. It appears vampire affection equals feeding as Mike and David have taken to doing what looks like mutual blood drinking as they have clamped their mouths over each others throats.

Entry Three:

Shortly after the blood sharing between Micheal and David, they ended up on the ground wrestling each other in a violent fashion, biting and clawing and rolling. Admittedly this strange bit of wrestling was entertaining to watch. most of the noises that came from them was grunts and growls, with an occasional hiss. I made note that vampires communicate in such a way as there was no verbal reprimands, unless done telepathically as Sam said, they are able to do.

Entry Four:

After the wrestling match between the dominant and his mate, the pack seems to relax and go about their business. now things shall be getting interesting as they settle into their normal habits.

Most noticeable is the lack of talking. Every so often one will say something, usually Micheal or the one Paul, who is the most expressive, even without verbal speech. The silence doesn't bother me, it can be expected when studying any species of animal, even if this particular group resembles humans with the same capabilities.

Entry Five:

Pack LB has gotten onto playing a game, looked to be cards, from a few verbal comments that have came out between long periods of silence it is apparent that the dominant of the group is a prolific cheater. The game plays out without any anger towards each other or spite from loosing and they play even with knowledge that they will loose though their dominant member cheats. There is the occasional insult thrown which is all taken with humor.

Pack LB is close knit and insults are overlooked or forgiven.

* * *

Night Four:

Entry One:

The night started off well, Pack LB had left for some time and returned, likely haven been on a hunt, blood still smeared on a few.

An interesting observation was that they will clean each other of the blood, licking it off. While most the pack had mates, one remained single, Marko. He didn't go uncleaned, this one would got between the others to entice them to lick him clean. This answers the question of how they do not walk, caked in blood when they can not touch running water as still pools are not common and the water within this building is stagnant and likely to make them come out smelling bad. The question remains on how they manage to keep their clothes clean, as they seem to wear them for several days at a time, even if they don't sweat regularly, they would still need to wash them.

Entry Two:

I'm weary currently, after about 30 minutes of laying around, I assume digesting their meal and likely having telepathic conversations, they became active. Mike and Paul seemed to glance at each other, Paul with an amused expression, Mike suddenly laughing, the rest soon joining in as if psychically informed of some rather funny joke.

Entry Three:

The ones Dwayne and Mercedes where coupling, it was an interesting study. Vampire sex doesn't look to differ at first, but it almost immediately turns into a violent animal like joining, the male, Dwayne in this case clawing and shoving his mate down on the floor and mounting her in a violent fashion, though still facing each other as they no sooner parted from each others throats, would again rip into them, literally they ripped the skin of the throat during this violent mating ritual.

Entry Four:

After the vampire mating, things went quite, they would glance between each other as if responding to something that I didn't get to verbally hear, they also passed around a bottle, of what, I'm not sure, but I think there was a contest going on between them.

Entry Five:

As I was writing the previous notes, on the nature of their bottle passing, I had felt something wet hit my face, upon wiping it away, I noticed it was a white, milky substance. I looked up hearing chuckles to see Pack LB are all staring in my direction. I soon came to realize that one of the vampires had ejaculated and then threw the secretions at me. This was not pleasant knowledge, which I immediately cleaned my face as they all laughed.

* * *

Night Five:

Entry One:

Everything started off interesting, pack LB is chasing each other around, playing I guess a sort of tag, one that involved pushing and throwing things in front of the other to trip them. The wild call of David's it! cemented my assumptions on it being some sort of tag game, a violent one, which at some point the dominant David gets a chair broken over his head and Marko has a boot planted into his face.

Observations of pack LB tells me vampires have violent natures, that often follow up with a tender nature to nurse a wound earned during the rough and violent play or discipline.

I have tried to narrow them down as to what they resemble most. they are indeed a pack animal not unlike wolves, they hunt together and rely on each other. though their ranks are uncertain, David, their dominant member would be the alpha male, Micheal is actually in the alpha females' place, though being a male. Dwayne, Marko and Mercedes seem to be betas. Paul and Brandy maybe gammas, or they could be beta status, but they certainly not Omegas as they have standing with everyone.

They all seem to interact with each other often. Dwayne is the least obvious, he doesn't move his head and he speaks the least of the group, the occasional expression and eye movement is what gives away he's responding to some unspoken word.

Entry Two:

In my observation of Pack LBs' interactions with each other, Paul comes towards me, but what happened next wasn't expected as he takes his pants off and starts to... Urinate on me. This gets an uproar of laughter from the rest.

Vampire urine has a very pungent odor that burns the sinuses. While it has the odor of urine, its' strong smell could be considered distinct to vampires. it shows that they do have bodily functions like humans and animal, but now I wonder where do they defecate and hopefully that I will not be subjected to such acts again.

* * *

Night/Day Six:

Entry One:

Clean and taking a good look around, I check their roost to note the habit of hanging as bats and wonder if they are more like bats than wolves, they are communal and hunt in groups, then again, vampires can be considered a unique predator with it's own adaptions, a communal group that also has a infrastructure which has a dominant member that has the highest rank and benefits of such rank among it's pack.

I've also noticed something. Vampires stink. Standing below the roost, the area around it has developed a deathly odor, weather it is natural to them, or a product of their meals, it still leaves a nasty smell of death and musk in the area, yet they don't produce odor enough for this to be overly noticeable, unless one of them is right on you, within personal space and even then it is faint enough to pass it off as something else.

Likely they are unaffected by the odor as most animals and even humans don't notice their own scent.

Vampire dens are distinct in smell and the water in this elevator shaft, likely is unsanitary to the point it could probably kill me from being dunked in it.

Entry Two:

Farther investigation, I find that there is an odor through out the area where they inhabit, but it's to faint to be noticeable, unless you're really trying to find such a smell. The roost I guess since they remain immobile there for such a long period of time has accumulated their scent within the area, much like animal dens will hold the odor of the animals inside them.


	12. Fish and Guests

**Guests and Fish**

:: What do we do now?:: Marko questions.

:: Shhh, I'm thinking.:: Davids flipping threw a magazine, looking at the products.

:: My mom used to get these in the mail... I remember them having less sex toys.:: I wonder what David was trying to do myself.

:: Getting ideas... I think I have one.:: David hen sets the magazine down.

:: What is it?:: We all asked him, glancing at Milferd who was again writing in his note pad.

:: Mercedes, Brandy, up for some fun and games?::

:: What are you wanting us to do?:: brandy was the one to ask.

:: Why, seduce him, you know, like Draculas' brides?:: David smirked at the looks the girls gave. :: We can fuck with his head, just get him all hot and bothered, then we'll give him a reason not to fall asleep... Ever again.::

**** Unloving ****

:: I'm not sure I can watch this, I think I may get sick.:: I make a gag motion with my finger at David.

:: Don't exaggerate.:: David pats my shoulder.

:: I don't know, I think i might barf to..:: Paul agreed, but then I was right this was... Just so wrong on so many levels it's unreal.

" Aaaahhh!" pfft. " Ahhhh!" Milferd's awake.

" Aww, we just want a little taste..." Brandy says as she runs her hand down the side of his face.

" Yes a little taste, fuck me!" Mercedes leans in breasts exposed.

Now normally a guy would probably be all over two girls wanting to screw, but considering the dream he just had or nightmare, this isn't a pleasant sight. David had with the help of Brandy and Mercedes wove a nightmare that involved them necked and instead of having female genitals, there was a huge maw of several rows oh shark like teeth where the vagina should have been and in his nightmare during sex it had torn threw his bait and tackle and devoured him up to the chest.

" Oh god." Pfft. " Oh god." pfft. " I don't want... Any..." pfft. " Please get away from me." Pfft Milferd went.

Brandy and Mercedes giggled and moved off him, which Milferd fell back gasping in relief, only to look up at us snickering.

**** Markos' Secret ****

Marko PoV

This man didn't know how to keep his nose where it don't belong. None of us like his nosing around what is ours, I can feel it strongly among my brothers and sisters. Hopefully what ever David has planed is worth the trouble of having this intruder stay here, leaving his nasty human scent all over our things. **My** things.

I with hold a growl as Milferd has taken to looking amongst my things, my collections. I'll tolerate his presence only because David wishes it.

" Find something you like?" I slipped up behind him unnoticed, causing the little human to jump and drop the item he was holding, which I catch and put back where it belonged, a small old snow globe. " Careful, wouldn't want you to actually break something." Like your neck... I merely smile and after a moment I pull my hand from my mouth, oh if he only knew the things I imagine doing to him.

" Just... Looking around... To learn about your... Kinds habits..." Milferd, ever the little Scientist.

I narrow my eyes at him. " I know." How I'd really like to show you our true habits and what we do to your kind when they snoop around where they don't belong. Get away from my things! " So what have your findings told you?" I smile at him ever so pleasantly, the unease he feels barely brings me some small amount of pleasure. I want to _kill _you in the most horribly slow and painful of ways_, _can't you feel it!. " Come, I want to show something." My hand goes to my mouth, force of habit, sometimes I think ti could give away 'm hiding something, but then mortals are to dumb to catch the meaning behind it.

" That you're close nit and pack like, What is it?" Milferd sounds nervous, he should be.

" You'll see." I gesture for him to follow, which the fool does. He wants to be nosy and know or little private lives and what we do, he can play in the pit.

We go down a corridor, to the room which was a boiler room at one time, it is a fitting place for such. I the slip around to behind Milferd and give him a push, the guy falls and the satisfying rattle of something being scattered echoes in the place, I then quickly slip out and leave him there, locking the door.

" What? Ahhh!" Pfft, pfft. " Aaahhh!" Milferds little pen light is good enough to show him what he's laying on.

I snicker to myself, Paul suddenly is at my side, snickering to. He knows what I did and high fives me for it.

:: Maybe he'll find my art work?:: I wasn't the typical artist, I wasn't all into art and shit, but I did like to create things, like my jacket, nothing serious, just something to pass the time as well as a way to show off momentous of my kills... The other, well Milferd will find out not only charred bone's are kept in that room.

**** Still Going ****

Mike PoV

:: What did you two do?:: I ask the snickering Paul and Marko.

:: Marko locked him in with the bones!:: Paul blurts out.

:: Oh great, I don't think we're trying to put him in a mental ward.:: I sighed. None of us like Milferd here, but a deal's a deal with David, hopefully we can get him to want to leave _before_ we drive him insane.

An hour latter Dwayne comes back into the main room with a shaky, yet determined Milferd, the guy didn't want to leave yet. He had balls, had to give him that.

" What did you think of my... Work? You did find it?" Marko asked Milferd and at the wide eyed look Milferd gave him, he must have found it. " I'll take that as a yes, what you think of it?"

:: Yes he found your... Pet... Marko.:: Dwayne informs that Milferd has indeed found the thing Marko has stored with the bones we collected.

:: Great, now will you get rid of it? Preferably drop it in a very deep dark hole?:: David said with a bit of distaste.

:: It's mine, I'm keeping it, sides it's funny getting under your skin.:: Marko was being smug, David hated the thing.

Milferd just shakes his head, not wanting to talk of it. Don't think I would either.

:: Polly is a good girl, should leave her alone... It is a girl?:: Paul had this confused look on his face.

:: It was a girl... And a guy, several.:: Markos hand goes to his face, hiding that grin that could look so innocent and evil at the same time.

:: You want to keep it, put the damned sheet back over it, if you don't, I'll burn it myself.:: David really didn't like Markos thing.

:: He's watching us again.:: Marko says with a sigh. :: Don't be mean to it just cause it creeps you out.:: He then sticks his tongue out at David.

Milferd was back to writing, though the mans hand shook and sweat dripped down his forehead. He jumped and yelped like he was stabbed when Marko sat next to him, gifting him with that Cheshire cat smile of his and unblinking stare. Milferd even scooted away from him.

**** More Milferd ****

Entry Four:

I believe the one Marko has taken a dislike to my investigating the items collected in boxes in one room. It had patches as well as jewelry, some of it broken, for what ever purpose, I'm not sure, most o it seems to be junk. All I know is the menace that rolled off him and the look he held was one of pure hate and malice.

Marko lead me to a room which he then pushed me onto a pile of objects I had not realized what they were at first and shut the door, bolting it. I surveyed my surroundings with my pen light to find I was thrust on to a pile of bones, blackened and charred as if they had been put into a fire. Their origin was obvious, but I thought nothing on it till a skull rolled down this little pile, which made it far to obvious they where indeed human remains.

Undaunted I looked about the room, finding this figure against a wall, about human height, a sheet covered it. When I lifted the sheet I was greeted by something I could only imagine seeing in a horror film... Then I thought about the fact I'm in a vampire den with a pack of vampires that do not like my presence within their nest, so frankly I am currently living in a horror movie.

I did not take time to cover the thing back up, deciding to leave it, as well as such a thing likely held no telling how many countless diseases. To my relief the dark haired one, Dwayne opened the door and let me out, though a bit late in the night.

**** Lounging ****

Mike PoV

I was laying on top of David, he was laying on the couch, ignoring my weight. He shifted position slightly, which caused me to move some, but I had no interest in moving from my spot across his back, I was quite comfortable and content, especially since I decided his ear would go good in my mouth.

I paused in my tugging Davids ear with my teeth at the sound of a pfft of an inhaler being used. My mood has just went down a notch, but I try not to let the watching human deter my entertainment. David though rolls so that he's belly up and smacks his hand on my face and yawns widely giving me a good view of fangs and tonsils. I think those are tonsils. I grab his hand with my teeth and start tugging on it, since it now bars me from the ear.

We just fed and so not much to do while we're perfectly full and letting our meals settle. After a few minutes of light chewing and leaving a bit of dribble all over Davids hand, I lay and yawn too and decide to stare back at the one who studies us, blowing air out threw my nose in a huff of imposed tolerance.

I'm not sure what Milferds expecting, he's not going to gain acceptance, he's just tolerated for a purpose. He's lucky he even lives after he touched Markos' things. We're territorial and Marko has a very nasty side, though we like to show off our prizes and even tease about taking them, we don't, there's respect for each others tokens or claims and we certainly don't move them from the chosen spots of the owners. Marko is more than happy to show his tokens off, just having a human looking at them, much less touching those tokens is another matter.

I grunt feeling something being rubbed against my head only to glance up and see Marko with a small snow globe. Likely one of the things Milferd touched, I sniffed at it, it smelled like it's been cleaned, though the faint scent of Milferd still clung, so he's just trying to re-establish his odor and the packs to it and mask the human, just wish he'd choose a spot other than the top of my head to grind the thing against.

:: Marko stop it.:: David grunted out as now Marko was subjecting him to the ritual of rubbing items on him.

:: It touched my things, so I'm making it right again.:: Marko's voice was a growl, Milferd has diffidently not made a friend in Marko.

David grabs the globe and licks it, then hands it back to him. :: Better?::

:: Ew... Wait, um yea don't want it to smell like your breath.:: Marko wipes it off on his jacket and then starts rubbing a few other items on us. Yea Marko really hates that his things had been tainted by Milferds scent.

:: You won't be able to smell him on it in less than a week you know.:: David grumbled and shifted a little under me.

I glance over, Milferd is writing something down, likely based on this, what would have seemed a very strange silent exchange to him to do with items. Milferd wouldn't understand just how much moving our things from the spots we decide they go pisses us off as well as being able to smell his intrusion on them, over that of his pack mates. Bad enough we'll had to put up with his scent for a while even after he's gone since his stay is so prolonged that his odor will last awhile.


End file.
